


Outliers [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soul-identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe soulmarks mean whatever you want them to mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outliers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Outliers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793430) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> This is a delightful twist on the soulbond trope by one of my favorite authors. Hope you enjoy it, kalakirya!

  


[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/outliers.mp3)  



End file.
